The Power houses
by PlaguedWings
Summary: A fight between Garen and Darius. Who shall win? In the name of Demacia? Or in the name of Noxus? This is an interpretation of how I always imagined how a fight between the two would go. This is not meant to be taken literal, just some thing I did in my free time c:


The Power-houses

Cold hush of wind echoes throughout the Rift. An early, cool, morning that none of them really wanted to go through, gave a slow start to their day. Darius, walking along his lane, dragging his axe along the ground sighed heavily.

"Why were we called out to here? I don't get it, I was having a nice time sleeping, and out of the blue I get called to the Rift." He groaned, stopping at the outer tower along the lane.

"Oh get over it you big baby! You get to kill some stuff, like, I don't know, a Demacian, or, someone from Piltover. Everyone wants to fight Jayce." Talon snapped at him, stopping at the tower in his own respective lane. Indeed it was early, but what arrived in front of Darius had quickly changed his attitude.

"Well, well, look at who it is; Garen. What brings you here? Called to do your little princes favors again?" Darius teased, letting out a dry laugh.

"No, I was called here for justice just like you were. Even if I do run errands for my Prince, I at least have a sense of honor." Garen replied stoically.

"You and honor don't belong together." Darius replies back, reading himself, bringing his axe up to his waist. "That's like saying I was called here in terms of, say, for my brother's bidding. Just doesn't work like that."

"Enough talk! Let us settle this!" Garen shouts and, bringing his sword up sideways he charges towards Darius. With a smirk, Darius pulls up his axe in front of him, and tightens his grip. Garen leaps in the air and comes down on the man dressed in black, swinging his sword down hard. With a block Darius pushed the man tainted in yellow and blue back and draws his axe outward. Trying to pull in his enemy with the hook, Garen side stepped and grabbed the axe, pulling Darius into him. Garen thrusts with his sword as Darius started to come inward, he twirls to his right enough to dodge the blade, and, lands his fist squarely into Garen's nose. Stumbling back from shock, Garen readies him-self once again, looks at Darius and, gives him a sharp look. With another sly grin Darius pull his axe to his side, with a running charge at his opposition he begins to spin. Garen, throws his sword out wide, starting to spin as well, they come around and lock sword with axe. The force of the collision added an extra wind that; had blown the leaves of the trees, and the grass around them, knocking up some dirt in the process.

With a grunt from both sides they push off of each other, and raise their arms once again, starting a charge up towards each other for another round. Garen bringing his sword up ward he slashes down at Darius, who dodged it by turning sideways to the left, swings his axe aimed at Garen's neck. Garen bringing his sword up, he, then catches the axe with his blade, slides it so the hilt is facing Darius, and pushes hard. Caught by surprise of his sword work, brings his hand up and, stops the hilt with his palm, and digs his heels into the ground. With a yell Garen push his shoulder into Darius, causing him to lose his balance and fall backward. Quickly rolling back to his feet, Darius lets out a grunt of annoyance. With a deep breath, Darius pulls his axe up once again, and, looks at Garen, meeting eye to eye. Leaning forward, Darius starts off with a full sprint at Garen, who raises his sword up for another chop, but this time, even with Garen's speed, Darius rams his shoulder into him and pushes him towards the river. Garen, grabbing onto Darius pulls him down with him, and launches Darius over and, into the water behind him. Both standing up quickly Garen charges this time, leaving no room for recovery for either one. Darius gets ready to chop down on Garen when he's close enough, for he has the better chances of hitting him with his axe's adjustable length. Timing it right Darius then chops down at Garen, who, instead of following through with his charge, stops, steps back, and brings his own sword down on Darius's axe. Shocked by his movement, tries to pull away but Garen digs sword into the mushy dirt and, brings a head-butt straight into the bridge of Darius's nose. Jumping back, Garen pulls his sword out of the dirt, and sways it about as if trying to dry it off.

Becoming stable, Darius lifts up his axe and walks towards Garen, blood rushing out his nose. Garen brings his sword out wide, preparing to spin again. As Darius slowly approaches Garen he shakes the water out from his hair, sleeks it back, and keeps eying Darius for his signal. In seconds that felt like hours, Darius leaps at Garen, both hands on his axe, bringing it down hard, as if wanting to end this. Taking the queue, Garen lets off his spin, hitting Darius's axe; once, twice, thrice, and knocking out it of his hands. Pushing Darius back, he lands on his feet, looking up at Garen who did a jump of his own, bringing his sword into a downward thrust. Darius jumps back, and sees Garen's hand go in the air; Darius spots his axe off towards the entrance to Baron's pit, jumps for it. Barely making it Darius blocks Garen's Demacian Justice with his own Noxian Guillotine, sending the mighty sword in a different direction. Sending a force so powerful it shook all of the Rift, interfering with everyone else's battle and causing; some tress to fall, water to splash violently, wind to pick up even more. Breathing heavily, Darius begins to walk slowly towards Garen once more. Garen starts to walk towards Darius as well, and as they lock heads, Darius staring into Garen's eyes and vice versa. Both let out a blood thirsty yell, and both of them jump back, charging forward, blood raging yells, Garen leaps, and Darius leaps. Locking blades, falling, pushing off of each other, yelling, both spin, hitting each other's blades; once, twice, thrice, locking blades. Grunting, pushing off of each other, charging once more, Darius throws his axe out, wrapping around Garen, pulls himself to him, Garen digging his heels in the sand, pulls his fist forward to meet Darius's face. They punch each other, right in the face, as Garen catches himself by digging his sword into the ground, turns his body so Darius goes right by him. Rolling back to his feet Darius turns to face Garen, just to meet water and sand being flung into his face. Garen then spins through the water and sand, a surprise attack, Darius tries to step back but is cut through his armor in the process. Angered, Darius stops Garen's progression with a slap of his axe against his sword. Stumbling and shocked, Garen tries to catch his balance at this increase of over whelming strength. Darius begins to walk forward, as Garen regains his posture; he readies him-self for Darius's assault. Darius swings out wide, too wide, as Garen saw this as an opportunity to stagger Darius he pushes the swing away from him. Darius then brings the axe back in ward, in which Garen threw the axe away again. With another swing Darius leaps forward and as Garen stops the axe he drills him in the face with his fist.

Landing on his feet, he knees Garen in the gut, and pounds his head into the water with his elbow. As Garen starts to roll and get up, Darius grabs him by his cape and throws him into a wall nearby. Darius grabs Garen by the neck and holds him up right, taking his axe, and digs it into his shoulder. Garen lets out a yell of pain, and grits his teeth, bearing the pain of Darius running his axe along Garen's front. Making the same cut Garen did to him.

"Hmph! Do you have any last words Demacian? I'm sure you'd like to say something to me before I kill you." Darius said coldly.

"Demacia….." Garen whispers gently.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What was that?"

"De…..Macia!" Garen lets out a roar, kicking out ward and pushing Darius back.

Startled, Darius regains his balance, just in time to side step a an overhead swing from Garen, who then, sends some water to try and blind Darius again, not to be fooled twice, Darius leaps in the air, one last Noxian Guillotine should end this. As Darius was in the air, Garen jumped back, leaping at Darius, both in the air they let out a mighty, bloody, final cry.

"DEMACIA!"

"NOXUS!"

Within that moment, they both struck down, Darius drilling his axe into the head of Garen as his Demacian Justice came from behind and pushed through Darius's back. Everything in the Rift shook once more, trees fell over, leaves blew violently, the ground shook, and the water waved over, and flooded the lanes. Upon that moment, everyone standing on the field of Summoner's Rift, knew that, an epic battle had took place, between two extreme power houses.


End file.
